Conventional inflatable sport balls, such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs and playground balls, are inflated through a traditional inflation valve using a separate inflation needle that is inserted into and through a self-sealing inflation valve on the ball. A separate pump, such as a traditional bicycle pump, is connected to the inflation needle and the ball is inflated using the pump. The inflation needle is then withdrawn from the inflation valve which then self-seals to maintain the air pressure within the ball. This system works fine until the ball needs inflation or a pressure increase and a needle and/or pump are not readily available.
More recently, inflatable sport balls have been developed that have integral pumps. But these pumps are only single action pumps. If a relatively large pressure increase is needed, it can be quite time consuming to add air and increase the ball's pressure. This is because the pumps are small and do not add a large volume of air with each stroke.